The Sun Causes Blindness
by fudge-flavoured-nuggets
Summary: ...it what it says on the tin mate, its a short fluffy drabble about a blind!Scout macking on Sniper's face c'mon what more could you want?


As it turns out, looking directly at the sun can cause blindness. Of course, BLU Scout knew that. Looking into the freakin' SUN causes blindness. In return blindnesses causes death, especially on the battle field. So of course someone was going to use the sun to their advantage. What moron wouldn't use the goddamn SUN to incapacitate an opponent? Scout was just _so_ _smart_, he just didn't expect it to backfire. And backfire it did. Horribly. It was only lucky that he could be sitting in RED Sniper's camper right now.

The bandages over his eyes were the result of a reluctant Medic claiming that it would 'be fine in a couple days'. Scout scoffed at the thought. Yeah, right. No need for that fancy Medigun of his. This small thing? Nooo, absolutely no need to take 5 seconds to heal these up. HA! What a waste of the Medic's resources. It's not like you NEED vision on the battlefield.

Scout scoffed again. This wasn't exactly fair. Even though it was only temporary it was still a bitch to move around with. The trip over to Snipe's camper was hard enough as it was with the hypersensitive-to-light vision. It was even harder when that sadistic RED bastard of a Scout came close to snapping off his neck. It had been a mighty scuffle. One had the Intelligence and the other was willing to play any dirty trick he could to get it off him. BLU Scout walked as to have the burning daylight to his back. The tension snapped as someone bolted to attack. A punch to his chest cavity had toppled him enough to stomp hard on the back of his knees. From there a fistful of hair had been acquired.

Unfortunately, it was the BLU Scout who had been on the receiving end this time. Still trying to recover from being winded, the other took the opportunity. Angled his head towards the sky to face directly into the freakin' SUN.

Scout tenderly touched his sore eyeballs. It was only a miracle that the Engineer had been close enough to hear the commotion. His life had been saved from the unpleasant experience of respawning, his eyesight however had not.

Whilst Scout fumed away, seated at the grubby booth of the camper, there was a quiet whine of unoiled hinges. Sniper wasn't surprised to see Scout occupying his space. What was surprising was how Scout 'looked' directly at him. Scout offered a brief smile before his clumsy grace searched for a sense of space in the dark. As he stood up, his arms stretched out comically whilst slapping the air for Sniper.

"Marco."

"Polo." the bemused aussie answered. With one hand laid on the kitchenette and the other on the booth, he waited for Scout to 'find' him. The tips of Scout's fingers stumbled up Sniper's arm. Soon standing toe to toe, Scout slipped his arms over the elder's shoulders in a welcoming embrace. He breathed deep into the musk of cigarettes and hot skin.

"Good t'see you again too," Sniper offered as he lifted the other onto the kitchenette bench, "So yer got it wound round yer eyes too? Makin' a statement boy?"

"No I'm blind, moron." Scout loosened his grip to point at said blindness. The sniper took the boy's chin in his palm to inspect.

"Well, it _looks_ like yer still a loveable wanka. She'll be rite mate." The Sniper chuckled. Leaning now on in a relaxed stance with an arm by each side of Scout. He placed a rare token of affection in the form of a peck on the side of Scout's face causing the boy to blush.

Again the the clumsy hands moved along Sniper's features. Slowly guiding themselves upwards to the contours of the other's face. Tips studied every curve and scar lovingly. His face as a whole was touched lightly as if something delicate was being handled in Scout's hands. The Australian waited patiently as the hands ghosted over his eyes, his cheeks and finally his lips. Gaining enough courage, Scout leaned forward.

And missed.

His nose crashed into the eye of the sniper, earning a disgruntled yelp. Before Scout could quickly apologise he was shooshed by the older man.

"Now love, if we're both blind then that is going to make our fumblings even 'arder so before you go pokin' people's eyes out with yer nose then yer might want to consider askin' first mate." Scout hesitated.

"Will ya be my eyes then Snipes?"

The deadly-trained assassin smiled.

"Gladly." he murmured into Scout's ear as he pulled the arrogant other closer into a passionate kiss.


End file.
